1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strain relief for a Coaxial RF Connector. More specifically, the invention relates to a strain relief moldable about the cable to connector interconnection, providing sealing and strength characteristics which enhance the coaxial connector to coaxial cable interconnection.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cables and coaxial connectors are used, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability. To create a cost efficient electro-mechanical interconnection between the coaxial cable and the coaxial connector, it is often desirable to interconnect the cable and connector via soldering.
Solder pre-forms may be utilized to improve interconnection quality when soldering coaxial connectors to coaxial cables. The use of a solder pre-form standardizes the location and amount of solder applied. Representative of this technology is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,710 issued Sep. 8, 1998 to Bufanda et al (Bufanda). Bufanda discloses a solder pre-form with a planar connector side (outer surface) and a cable side (inner surface) dimensioned to key with corrugations of an annular corrugated outer conductor.
Other solder pre-forms, for example for soldering a coaxial connector with a smooth sidewall outer conductor coaxial cable, have been provided as a plurality of annular rings and/or a cylindrical tube. For ease of assembly prior to soldering, the solder pre-forms typically fit loosely within a desired interconnection area solder cavity formed between the connector body and the outer conductor.
Connector to cable interconnection soldering is typically performed with the connector and coaxial cable vertically oriented, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,900,344 issued Mar. 8, 2011 to Ng, et al. Thereby, when heat is applied to the solder pre-form during the solder process, the solder liquefies and pools in the bottom of the interconnection area solder cavity. The solder pooling leaves an annular solder pre-form cavity between the outer conductor and the connector body that extends to the cable end of the connector body.
Coaxial cables may utilize aluminum material, for example to realize a cost of materials and/or weight savings advantage. However, use of aluminum may also introduce the disadvantages of reduced strength and/or bending resilience. Aluminum material exposed to air quickly oxidizes, forming an aluminum oxide coating that interferes with solder bonding. Special aluminum material specific soldering flux with a heat activated high acid content may be used to prepare aluminum material surfaces for soldering. However, such flux may be difficult to apply evenly within the interconnection area.
Heat shrink tubing has been utilized as a cosmetic and/or strain relief improvement for connector to coaxial cable terminations. However, heat shrink tubing may provide only a limited environmental seal that may allow moisture ingress/condensation which then pools under the heat shrink tubing, directly upon the interconnection.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method of manufacture that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.